monicasgangfandomcom-20200214-history
The Infallible Final of an Infallible Plan
Supongo que mi plano infalível podeba frustreri al final. (I guess my foolproof plan was not really foolproof after all.) -- Cebolinha states how he is disappointed to find that his plan backfired on him. The Infallible Final of an Infallible Plan, also called The Foolproof Ending of a Foolproof Plan is an episode of the Turma De Mônica TV franchise. It is part of the Cartoon Network series, succeeding Much Mess With Only One Ditto and preceding The Revolt of the Bald Ones. Its Portuguese title is El Final Infalível De Um Plano Infalível, which translates directly into this article's title. Here, Cebolinha makes an infallible plan to capture Sansão when Mônica is not looking. However, he is being bugged by her scrutiny and runs when he thinks she is about to uncover his plan. Plot The episode starts with the camera positioned in Outer Space. We close in on Brazil, entering the neighborhood. Here, Cebolinha is creating an infallible plan. He has confidence that his foolproof plan will finally work. However, two dogs startle him with their barking. He remarks that Mônica will react badly if his plan crosses her vision. However, she appears quickly (despite being nowhere close by beforehand) and greets him. Fearing he might get beaten up for making his next infallible plan, Cebolinha hides what he is doing. Mônica leaves, and Cebolinha gets back to work. He proposes that he will desguise his identity with an orangutan costume, then pull on a rope to reveal the cross-eyed ostrich, who goes over to where Mônica is. Once she sees the ostrich, she will make a run and climb up a tree, only to be trapped in a flying saucer ship. However, Mônica appears AGAIN! Cebolinha then imitates Star Wars. Mônica is suspicious, since Cascão had been the one who loved the Star Wars stuff. Cebolinha continues after Mônica leaves: according to the plan, she falls into a tub of snakes. However, Mônica returns, and to avoid being caught, he folds his plan into a horn and blows it. Mônica is suspicious again, since there are no soccer matches. Cebolinha continues the act by imitating soccer. Mônica eventually leaves, so Cebolinha continues. However, she appears AGAIN! Cebolinha disguises the plan as a kite, so Mônica leaves. Cebolinha continues again. Mônica returns however, and Cebolinha performs more skits for protection. Mônica leaves, and Cebolinha decides to leave for more protection. Eventually, Cebolinha gives up looking for wherever Mônica has gone. She suddenly appears out of nowhere, which he finds to his dismay. Cebolinha shoos her off, but finds out about her integral part of the plan, which will spell his downfall in this move. Cebolinha runs off to where Mônica went, but he blunders and shows his plans, much to her anger. She responds by sending him into space. Cebolinha then reveals about how wrong he was about his plan being "foolproof". Cebolinha crash-lands back in Brazil, where he throws his now-useless plans out of the crater he made. Cascão appears and asks if he can play, and Cebolinha says that Cascão can. Cebolinha then Trivia General *Mônica would have been able to break out of the flying saucer before it would have been able to take off, due to her strength. However, Cebolinha may have designed the saucer to be unbreakable. *This is one of the few times a character goes to space, not counting when Bubbly does. Errors *The English Dub erroneously calls the Star Wars franchise Planet Wars.